Cardiac imaging uses an x-ray source under the patient that emits x-rays which travel through the x-ray table and the patient to above the table imager. In such procedures x-rays are used, for example, during a cardiac cathertization procedure to image the coronary arteries. The drawback with this arrangement is that the radiation can be redirected or scattered like a bullet that ricochets. While the patient is rarely exposed to radiation, the cath lab personnel are exposed to radiation from the scattered radiation. For one procedure the scattering does not result in a lot of exposure. Over the years, however, the exposure is great.
Current methods include shields that move in front of the cath lab personnel. The drawback with these methods, however, is that it is difficult to see the patient. In addition, because the shields are bulky they are frequently not used. Further, such shields do not block the radiation well. Current shielding techniques consist of an under the table drape and a movable lead shield. Shielding that could be draped over the patient from the abdomen to the leg would decrease the exposure to cath lab personnel. Unfortunately, the catheters, however, need to be viewed as they pass through the aorta and simply placing a lead shield over the patient would block view of the catheters.